His Solace
by Lady Sakura Haruno
Summary: Read and find out, i'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morning babygirl," I smile, turning to hug my favorite Derek Morgan.

"Morning handsome," I say kissing his cheek, and accepting the mug of coffee from him.

I'd just arrived at work a few moments earlier before Derek had came in to visit me with mug of coffee.

"I've missed you Derek," I finally sit down on the small loveseat in my office I'd recently acquired since I sometimes had to stay overnight at the BAU.

Derek and the team had been gone for almost a month, solving a new case while I'd worked my magnificent magic and relayed it to the team through phone calls and video chats with Derek.

"Missed you too Penelope," He kisses my cheek sitting down beside me.

"Drinks tonight? Then a movie at my place?" I missed our late movie nights and what we both assumed was harmless flirting.

I knew better than to think the flirting was now meaningless. My heart fluttered and did flips everytime Mr Derek Morgan was around me. I knew better, he was my best friend, the only person who I could go to about anything. Next in line to Derek was Spencer Reid, but he always went into the technicality of why men cheated, and what the problems were with me by looking me over in one sweep when he spoke to me. JJ, ahh, my best girl friend in the entire BAU, but not quite who I wanted to go to for every single bump that come along in my life. Derek, he could tell when I was upset, even if I didn't realize it and he would come running to my rescue.

"Why would I dare think of declining the one and only #1 baby girl in my life?" Derek jokes.

"See you around 7pm? Because I do like a man in uniform, but come on, something a little different for your baby girl?" I tease at him.

"Sure let's meet up at the Bistro Bar, never loud or roudy, and they almost always have good drinks,"

"It's a date then," I tease, knowing it was just a friendly night out with my best friend.

"If you say so," His celluar rings, alerting him he's needed in the bullpen.

"See you later, unless a case calls for my appearance today," We hug each other goodbye.

"Agent Morgan," He answers his celluar before closing the door to my wonderful computer office.

I sigh, daydreaming of the sexy chocolate god known as Derek Morgan. Too many what-ifs always occupied my thoughts, haunting me like a bad dream that came back every night, except for the fact that it wasn't bad dreams. It was always daydreaming and dreaming of Derek in my sleep, erotic dreams that sometimes woke me from my sleep, and my aching womanhood demanding immediate attention to be relieved. After all, there was a reason that I regularly wore dresses and skirts to work now, it was hard to pull jeans back up my hips if anyone were to find me in my lair relieving myself of sexual tension. Oh yes, Derek was a drug that I'd become addicted to, and I'd not yet tasted the first high that I desperately craved each and every day.

The team was later called for a murder, luckily for me it was within driving distance, which meant my night with Derek was still a go. Emily Strauss came to my office a couple of times asking me to verify a couple of forms. I looked down with confusion at 10 files she'd laid in front of me, then back up at her even more so confused.

"What is this? Internship applications?" I ask Strauss.

"Yes, we're wanting to bring in an intern for a year, 3 applicants at the very maximum. These are all intern applicants for computer tech at the BAU here, I trust your opinion very much and would like you to pick 3 of these 10 applicants. One of them will be mentored by you, approve 3 applications, and you have the pick of the litter to torture," She laughs leaning against the door.

"Are you sure? And where will the other 2 be going?"

"Kevin Lynch, and my 3rd best tech at the BAU, Ellie Tremain," I flinch at Kevin's name, we'd split up after I'd told him I was not ready to marry anyone, I'd lied, it was the only excuse I could make at the time without telling him I was in love with Derek, a man who would probably never love me back in return.

"Okey-day, I'll try to get these back to you before tomorrow afternoon, they do have fingerprints for me to search right?" She smiles, and replys yes before wishing me a good day.

Tony O'Connor, Nicole Reynolds, Chesley Trotti, were the names of the 3 interns I'd found worthy of being in BAU. Chesley Trotti would be working with me, not a man who would date me, or go after Derek. Chesley is a happy gay man in his mid twenties.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, I had a glitch in my document and didn't realize it when I uploaded the chapter. Apologies, and I hope you can now all read and write reviews now that I have it fixed. Thanks ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I take Derek's arm happily as we walk into Bistro Bar. 'Ohh, vodka, wine, tequila, margaritas, pure bliss,' I think eyeing the bottles, and drink mixes on the shelf behind the bartender.

"So, what to talk about now," Derek says after we chat a few moments about our day.

"Can I admit something, without you judging me for it?" I finally ask when we are both in Derek's car.

"Anything babygirl," He says stopping for a redlight, then turning to me.

"I think I'm madly in love you," I blubber quickly.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asks me, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"I was scared of rejection, of our friendship being ruined," I say, looking up to him.

"I don't know that jumping into a relationship would be the best idea," Derek says before leaning in to kiss me.

"Well how about we just enjoy each other for now?" I ask suggestively.

"We can do that babygirl,"

Our lips smash together the moment my door is shut and locked behind us. I moan as he bites my bottom lip eagerly, our tongues wrestle for dominance, teasing the other. Derek's strong hands guide me through the house, and into my bedroom as we kiss and fondle each other. I grin at Derek when I bump into the side of my bed, running my hands up his chest, I grab his shirt pulling it off in the progress. My chocolate god must've gotten sexier since the last time I'd seen him, his muscles seemed much more muscular, and hardened since the last time I'd gotten to tend to him, due to his bruised ribs.

"Oh yes, mmm," I mumble as his hands knead my breasts gently through my dress covering them.

Derek turns me around to unzip my dress and tug it off my body, before pulling me to his bare chest, his lips roaming over my neck and collarbone. I could tell I'd be covered in hickeys in the morning, and I would proudly wear them. Fumbling with his pants, I finally get them unbuttoned with a sigh of relief.

"We haven't got to do this Penelope, I don't want you to regret this," Derek mumbles in my ear gently as he steps out of his pants.

"Oh hot stuff, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," His strong hands easily undo my bra, then shove my underwear off of my waist.

I let out a tiny squeak when his manhood springs free of his boxers. I'd never seen a man as big as Derek was, and wasn't sure I'd find another as big as him. Reassuring me with a kiss, he lays me down on the bed before making a trail of kisses to my womanhood, his hands easily spread my legs apart, two of his fingers delving deep inside of me. I let out a cry as his lips replace his hand, his tongue working magic, suckling, kissing, licking, nipping, and tugging at my sensitive clit. I yell out his name as my orgasm rushes over me, his lips silence me, his fingers tracing my skin gently. I roll over straddling Derek, I grin mischeivously at him before taking his generous length in my mouth, earning a deep moan in return. I pump his dick in my hand as I suck him, and lick him, a slap on my rump makes me look to Derek.

"You're sure that you want to keep going?" He asks me, his deep voice arousing me all the more.

"Oh yes," I mumble to him.

Morgan lays me down on the bed, positioning himself he pushes his manhood inside of my throbbing, wet, hot core. We moan in unision as he buries his generous length to the hilt inside of my throbbing pussy. I wrap my legs around his waist, and nudge him to keep going.

"Oh god Morgan," I yell as he pounds deep and hard into me, my nails raking his shoulders, his nips and suckles on my neck.

Pulling out long enough to lie on his back, he practically pushes me back down onto his length. Starting a slow motion, I rock back and forth on his rock solid dick, moaning as his length brushes my clit with every move I make. Bucking his hips, he begins to pound into me as I ride him, my cries get louder by the second, and I swear I hear someone beating on the apartment walls trying to quieten us. His moans, and my screaming his name drowns out any other noise, so I can't be sure if I've heard my neighbors in the nearby apartments trying to shut us up. My bed sqeaks under us, as we continue with our loud and now rough sex.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Yes Derek!" I scream at the top of my lungs, my orgasm almost painfully washes through my entire body, quickly followed by the force of Derek's hot seed jetting deep inside of my womanhood. I wasn't using birth control, but one time certainly wouldn't hurt me.

"Hot damn babygirl, you been holding out on me," Derek says, scooping me into his arms.

"I could say the say the same hot stuff," We both laugh, and I snuggle my head against his broad chest.

"Forget what I said earlier, I'm making you my girlfriend if that's what you want?" He asks me kissing my forehead.

"Why of course," I smile at him, sleep soon taking over my vision.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please everyone :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Do we have a case?" I hear JJ asking Reid.

Hotch walks into the bullpen, scans the room before looking between Derek and I. Me wearing a strapless white dress with red flowers and a pair of flats. Derek is  
wearing black slacks, and a long sleeve v neck sweater. I supposed Hotch was the only one who'd notice straight away, as Reid and JJ chatted over coffee at Reid's desk  
each morning.

"Not today, but we have a new intern that we'd like to welcome to the team," Chesley stood behind Hotch, and gave us all a small wave.

"This is Chesley Trotti, and he will be under internship for a year with us. He will be studying as a computer tech with Penelope, of course our hen in the hen house  
will probably chase him out often, so he will have the empty desk beside Spencer for those times," We all laugh, and hug him, Spencer shakes his hand, and eyes him up  
and down.

"Oh, Penelope honey what in the world got a hold of you?" My face turned bright red, when JJ finally seen my neck and collarbone covered in hickeys and lovebites.

"Uhm, well you see, damnit JJ you have a baby you know exactly what it is," I blubber out, as everyone looks at me.

"Derek, I see you have some similar to match, I'd say it's about time you two finally got tangled up in each others bed, you've only avoided it for how many years?" JJ  
laughs, before hugging me in delight.

Derek stands close by, keeping a watchful eye on me, and the girls. Hotch, Reid, Rossi, and Morgan finally together, begin talking.

"I need to go to my office, and check on some things," I tell the girls, before suggestively winking at Derek.

I sway my hips as I make my way to my office on the far end of the giant room. It would only be a few minutes before Derek joined me in my office, I was already hot  
and bothered just thinking of the things he could do to me in my lair. Sure enough only moments after removing my underwear, Derek rushes into my office and locks the  
door behind him.

JJ P.O.V.

"You reckon their about to have a little fun?" I finally say after the doors lock clicks behind Derek.

"If the cameras don't see it, then they can have at it, and if I know Penelope she'll properly dispose of the video," Hotch finally laughs aloud, so he didn't  
disaprove of the newly blossomed relationship within our ranks.

Hearing a loud moan from Garcia's office, I get up and grab my bag.

"Let's go get some lunch, I'll text Garcia the information in case they want to catch up after, well you know," Everybody else fetches what they need and we all head  
to the elevator.

Penelope P.O.V.

I was thankful that JJ, and the rest of the team had left after realizing what my intentions were when Derek had came into my office.

"Baby girl, you know I love you right?" Derek says, kissing my forehead and holding me close to him.

"I love you too Mr. Derek Morgan," I say, finally getting up off his lap, I'd finally began losing weight. I was no longer chunky, but curvy and still well endowed in  
my chest.

"You wanna join everyone else for lunch?" Derek asks, pulling his pants up and buttoning them.

"Why of course, my chocolate wonder," He laughs, slapping my rump causing a yelp to erupt from me.

We walk out of my office, and take the elevator to the parking area to find Derek's car. His strong hand placed on my hip, pulling me close to him, I think of the  
handcuffs he uses everyday on criminals, and my womanhood becomes throbbing, hot, and wet at the thought. I calm myself, after reminding myself I have plenty of  
oppurtunities to experiment with him.

Reid P.O.V.

Given the chemistry between Derek, and Penelope, it hadn't been a huge surprise when I'd first seen the hickeys that decorated each others exposed skin. It was bound  
to happen sooner or later. I had yet to find a woman capable of putting up with me, JJ was the only woman who ever caught my attention. JJ, however was marked off  
limits when she married, and had her firstborn son. JJ was now a movie marathon buddy when we had to go away for more than a few days for a case.

"Have they been together long?" Chesley finally asks me, as he helps himself to a serving of lasagna on the buffet line.

"No, but they've avoided it for as long as the team can remember. It's quite obvious they've always had feelings for each other, they've only been scared of rejection,  
and rejection by the team. It isn't the case though, we've all been rooting for them to get together for years now, they both always end up in the wrong lover's bed.  
Penelope dated a guy Kevin Lynch for a while, nearly got engaged, but Penelope wasn't ready for the commitment, so he called it quits, and Derek picked up the pieces,"  
I say, I'd learned to word conversations better, though I still caught myself going on about statistics and whatnots.

"So, last night was the first time they've actually been together? That you know of?"

"More than likely, but like I said, everyone has been waiting for them to get together for ages," I say, taking a seat beside the newest temporary person in our team.

Derek P.O.V.

I'd never even asked Garcia if she was protected before we'd had sex, she surely would've said something if she hadn't been. But then again, there's always that  
chance, no matter how small it is still there. Lifting Penelope's hand to my lips, I kiss it softly while looking into her gorgeous eyes, then focus my attention back  
onto the road. I smile catching a glimpse of her blush out the corner of my eye, how hadn't I realized she shared the same feelings as I'd always had before now.

"Oh, turn here," Penelope says, pointing to an all you can eat Italian buffet, it was a favorite of our team.

I turn swiftly, and park into my normal spot. Penelope reaches for her pocketbook, sits back up for me to turn her facing me and give her a passionate kiss. A beep  
alerts me I have a text, checking my phone I tell Garcia that Hotch is asking where we're at.

"Wait right there," I hurriedly walk to her door, and open it.

"Why thank you, hot stuff," Penelope takes my hand, pulling her up into my arms.

Penelope P.O.V.

"Damn babygirl, how stupid was I not to realize how madly in love I am with you?" Derek says after looking down at me.

"Obviously by a few years, and I was stupid enough to waste how many years with that cheating bastard Kevin Lynch," Morgan's jaw clenched at Kevin's name.

"Come on mama, lets go eat," Derek's lips briefly brush mine, before he takes my hand and entwines his fingers with mine.

"Over here!" I hear Rossi call to us across the room.

"Let's go, because you know they know what we did," I blush bright red, though I knew it was true or else JJ wouldn't have suggested lunch when me, and Morgan had  
dissapeared.

"Wait up Garcia," JJ hisses, when I get up to fix a plate for myself.

"Oh, how I knew you'd be after me soon enough to find out about my hot stuff," We both laugh, earning a questioning look from everyone at our table.

"So how was he? In bed I mean?" JJ asks under her breath.

"Let's just say, my neighbors started beating on the walls," JJ busts out laughing, and I join her.

"Oh god, I'll take that as a hell yes," She giggles.

Author's Note: Please Review guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Penelope P.O.V.

2 Months later.

Morgan had been gone on a case for a month, we video chatted every night, and it was only a couple of weeks until christmas. I wanted him to be back in time for us to spend christmas together, since Thanksgiving hadn't worked out either. I always had the option of going with the team, but I preferred to stay home with all of my wonderful machines.

Sitting at my desk, I have the sudden urge to puke. Getting up, I shove Chesley out of my way, and quickly run to the bathroom. This was a week in a row that I'd been sick each morning. It had to be a bug, one of the other interns had gotten sick last week. I sit beside the toilet panting, I look up to see Chesley standing beside me with my purse.

"Thanks, I just wish I knew what was making me sick," I take my bag from him.

Digging for my travel toothbrush, and toothpaste, a wrapper catches my eye. A tampon, thinking I count the weeks, and realize that I haven't had a period in a little over 2 months. My eyes widen, Chesley and I look at each other, me with panic, and his face one of question.

"Will you run to a store, and get me a 2-pack pregnancy test?" I rummage through my purse before fishing out a $10 bill.

"You think that's what this is," He asks, taking the money and pocketing it.

Nodding my head, he gives me a comforting smile before leaving. I groan, leaning over the toilet again, Rossi was the head agent in charge at the office, everyone insisted not everyone leave me alone at Quantico. Of course, I wouldn't be talking to him until I knew for certain that I was indeed pregnant by Derek. My phone goes off, checking the caller i.d. I groan again, Derek was calling me.

"Hello?" I answer, as I look at myself in the mirror.

"What's up babygirl?" Derek asks me playfully.

"Mama? Is something wrong?" Derek breaks my thoughts.

"Oh no, I've just been busy this week is all. Putting up christmas decorations and all, you know. Have you gotten any word on when you'll be back?" I ask, hoping for the answer I sought at least once a week.

"We solved the case today, we have to stay until friday for the paperwork," Derek chuckles, knowing how excited I already was.

"Aww, I can't wait to see you," I excitedly let out.

"Me either, you want to stay at my place, or go out?"

"Actually, I'm wanting to stay inside,"

"No problem babygirl, I need to go, lunch is over. I love you,"

"Love you too, hot stuff," I hang up, to find Chesley walking back inside the bathroom.

"I've got it from here," I tell Chesley, taking the bag from him.

"Just let me know if you need anything else," He says, leaving me to my business.

I hurriedly yank down my skirt, pee on each stick, and set them side by side. I bite my lip, thinking of what either outcome could possibly mean for me. Would Derek be happy to find me carrying his firstborn, or upset that my one time birth control mishap had resulted in a baby. Checking my phone, I close my eyes before looking at the 2 pregnancy test sticks on the counter. Each one had 2 pink lines showing, double checking the package, 1 pink line for negative, and 2 pink lines for positive. I already knew I wanted Reid to be my main caretaker for my pregnancy, I just wanted a positive blood test reading, and a sonogram picture and video.

"I need an appointment with Dr. Cummings for a pregnancy reading, and sonogram. Tomorrow is the only day I'm available," I tell the woman at the end of the line, rather than asking her.

"Morning, or afternoon?" She replies.

"Whatever is the earliest," I bite my nails.

"I have an opening at 8a.m. Will that be ok?"

"That will be fine, do I need to bring anything with me?" I ask her.

"Nope, we have everything from this year's physical, we'll see you in the morning,"

"Thanks, have a great day," I recieve her goodbye, and hang up the phone.

I walk to my office, I'd been given word I could have the rest of the day off.

"Rossi? I need permission to be away from my desk from 8 to 10 a.m. tomorrow. I will let you know if I need more time," I sidestep in his office.

"That's fine with me. Should I ask why you need away from here?" Rossi looks up at me, as if he already knew.

"No, just going to get pampered before the team is back on Friday, tomorrow is Thursday after all," I shrug, I would be getting my pampering today.

"Alright, I understand, you need time to get dolled up for Derek," Rossi kisses my cheek, and bids me goodbye.

Truth be told, part of me hoped the pregnancy tests were expired, and the other half of me screamed for the reading to be what it said. I wanted kids, I just never took any thought as to when in my life. I was going on 38, and Derek was only 43, it wasn't like I had much more time for baby making before I was at a very unhealthy age for child bearing.

Finally at home, I examine my newly manicured nails, my new dress I planned to wear to work Friday. The jet would land around 10 a.m. and instead of going straight home, the team would swamp back to headquarters. It was known that aside from Hotch's son, we were one big family who wanted to be back together, rather than alone in our apartments. But, it would soon be a discussion that would lead to Derek, and I looking into a house, rather than a stuffy apartment to raise a child in.

"Reid, I need to speak to you once everyone at the office is settled. I have big news, and an important question to ask you," I sigh, when his voicemail picks up, it was morning after all, 7a.m. to be exact.

I was anxious, and had arrived 30 minutes earlier than my appointment had been set for.

"Penelope Garcia?" A nurse reads my name off of a clipboard.

"How are you doing? Ok, we need a blood, and urine test ran to determine if you're pregnant. Correct?" She asks, taking my blood pressure.

"Yes, I'm just a bit anxious," I fiddle with my hands.

"Don't be, everything has a reason for happening. Alright, let me just hook this up to draw a sample of blood," I hiss, as the nurse sticks a needle into a vein.

"The tests shouldn't take long right?" I ask.

"No more than 10 minutes, in the meantime, Dr. Cummings will be in to see you once the results come in," She smiles, I'd already gave them a urine sample, which more than likely already showed a reading.

"Okay, well I just looked at your sheet, and both tests came back positive. You said you'd like to see the ultrasound yesterday, if the results were positive?" Dr. Cummings asks me.

"Uhh, yea. I was hoping for a copy of the video, and a few copies of the ultrasound," I blubber, nearly tripping over my words.

"Okay, just step in here, and pull your shirt up above your stomach," He instructs me, as I lie down on the exam table.

A nurse shortly joins us, pushing a cart. I jump when she squirts blue gel over my stomach, it felt ice cold, but it was to be expected.

"Okay, lets see if we can't find your little one," She says, running the wand over my stomach, spreading the gel.

Running all over my stomach she frowns, before traveling a little lower, and pauses on a section. I look to the screen to see a clear spot with a grayish blur resting inside of it.

"There you are, hiding way over here," We laugh, we'd all became worried that the baby wasn't big enough to see.

"Okay, from the looks of it, measurements and whatnot...I'd say your just around 2 months and a few days pregnant," Dr Cummings says, running his fingers along the touch pad, drawing a circle where my unborn baby was resting inside my womb.

"I have to start up a healthier lifestyle don't I?" I look to my doctor.

"Don't change anything, just get more sleep, unless we suspect you may go into preterm labor, or get pre eclampsia, I see no reason for you to change your daily routine. Oh, one other thing, no caffiene, its bad for the baby," He says, wagging a dissaproving finger at me.

"Oh, and I have a friend who is a doctor, I'm going to ask him to be my caretaker for the length of my pregnancy,"

"No problem, I will transfer the necessary files when your ready, and let me write down a good prenatal for you to begin taking. Twice a day, get lots of fluids, lots of healthy food," He hands me a stick-it note, and the nurse returns with a cd, and pictures of my ultrasound.

Author's Note: Mwuah, enjoy, read, review, and continue to cheer for a relationship in the show between these 2 *wishful thinking*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Penelope P.O.V.

I was about as antsy as I could possibly be. I sat at Derek's desk, holding a picture frame of him, and I cuddled up together. It was 10:15, and I was growing more  
nervous by the moment. Glancing at Chesley, I see him and Rossi exchange a concerned look for me. The elevator dinged, and I was up out of my seat and running to  
Derek's wide opened arms.

"Damn it Derek, you can't be leaving me for a month at a time," I nearly bust out in tears, as he plants a kiss on my lips.

"Oh Garcia, I didn't realize it was this hard on you," His strong hand brushes a tear out of my eye.

"I have something I want you to have early for christmas," I tug him to his desk, and I hand him a small sized box, wrapped.

Tearing the paper off the box he looks at me questioningly, not yet realizing what my gift was.

"Open the box," I urge him, the team had thankfully not been nosey, realizing this was a special occasion.

"Are you really? Don't you dare tell me your lying," He gently sets the ornament down, and pulls me into his arms.

"Yes, I didn't know for sure until just yesterday, so I made it a surprise," I'd had an ornament personalized with a picture of the ultrasound printed on it.

"Is everything okay? You're healthy, the baby is healthy?" He asks, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, they just said I needed to keep to my regular routine..You aren't upset?" I ask, tearing up.

"Of course not, how could I be upset with such wonderful news?"

"Congratulations," Everyone has found the wrapped picture frames, holding the copies of my ultrasound.

"Reid?" I wave to Reid to come sit down with Derek, and I.

"Yea? You said you wanted to ask me something," He says, taking a seat.

"I want you to be my caretaker for my pregnancy," I tell him.

"I'll need all of your files from your doctor, but I don't see any reason as to why I can't,"

"Thanks Spence, it means alot to me. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't so bothered by my doctor doing it. I don't like the idea of him birthing me, and I only go to his  
office a handful of times a year,"

Derek gently picks the ornament up, turns it, and examines the image of our unborn baby printed on the glass. He smiles, and puts his hand over my belly protectively  
before pressing his lips to mine briefly.

"So what'd you have planned for tonight baby?" Derek asks.

"Well actually, I'd love to go out to eat...But the baby is still trying to tell me what it doesn't like yet, so I think I'd be better at home," I say, holding his  
hand under the desk.

"Ahh, I see. I imagine Hotch will be wanting your proper paperwork, I doubt he'll allow me just a week of paternity leave. I think he beats himself up for barely  
having time with Haley when Jack was born," I would need much longer than a week of maternity leave, I'd probably get 3 months leave.

I'd probably end up having a month before my due date at home for rest, then an additional 2 months home with my newborn. Derek would more than likely get a month and  
a half. A half month before my due date, then a month home with the newborn and I. I knew Hotch would want a copy of my files when it was possible, which meant I'd get  
an extra set from my doctor.

"We should go talk to him Penelope, I know you just found out, but Hotch will want to be sure you're doing well. I know he had JJ on desk duty, and always had someone  
with her. You're not a field agent, but you still need to move around, its not good for you to rest all the time," I blush as his lips press against my cheek.

"I know, I just don't want everyone treating me like I'm completely helpless. That time will come, just not right now, right now I'm just wondering why its called  
morning sickness if it visits me all times of the day," I reach for my bottle of water, then into my purse for my prenatal vitamin bottle.

I shake a prenatal pill out of the bottle, and then down it with a swish of water. I shudder, I despised having to take pills, and I knew that needles would be  
involved soon. I knew Spencer wouldn't allow me to get out of taking any of my required shots throughout the length of my pregnancy.

"Congratulations, I'm sure Morgan, and you will make great parents. I'll still need your paperwork, and I won't be keeping you out of town no longer than a week from  
now on. I want you there for Garcia as much as possible," Hotch says, before hugging me, and shaking hands with Derek.

"Thanks, that reminds me Garcia, I found a couple of houses I wanted to look at with you. I've been wanting us to get out of my apartment, so I looked around while I  
was gone. Good thing I did, considering our unexpected, but very welcome news," Derek chuckles.

"Everyone can go home, we all did a good job on our last case. You all earned a couple days off, that is unless duty calls, and I wanted to give a special  
congratulations to our 2 agents, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia on expecting their first baby," Everyone congratulates us, and smiles at us.

"You want to go home? Or if you like, I can call my real estate agent, and he can show us the houses I had in mind?" Derek asks me, as he picks up our bags.

"I wouldn't mind going to look, as long as your up to it?" I ask suggestively.

We had the weekend off, as usual. I wanted to look at what Derek had in mind, before dragging him home. For the past 2 months, my hormones had been a complete wreck,  
and it was mostly from no sex. I'd found myself relaxed after rough, or passionate sex with Derek, once I got him home he would most definately not be leaving the  
bedroom anytime soon. Clooney had stayed at Derek's place when he was away, I usually did as well, curling up in his bed in one of his t-shirts. It was an easy habit  
by now, wake up, take Clooney out, leave food and water out for him. Take a shower, get dressed, stop at my regular cafe, off to work, lunch with Rossi, and Chesley.  
After work, it varied upon what day it was as to what I done, I was quite fond of my new gay friend in my life. We sometimes went bowling on Fridays, and the weekends,  
Mondays we usually went to Rossi's 'mansion, not a house' for dinner. Tuesdays, the 3 of us usually found a new restaurant each Tuesday to have dinner at, Wednesdays  
it was typically shopping at the mall, and Thursday was my usual pamper day of the week. Chesley didn't get manicures, he usually had a pedicure with no polish, only  
for the foot massage that was included. Our schedule would change, I'd still make time for my new friend in my life.

"Come on, I narrowed it down to 3 places. He'll show us the houses today," Derek says, taking my hand.

"See you guys monday, and congratulations again," Rossi stops us, and hugs me on the way out.

"You think your ready? I mean for parenthood?" Derek asks us as we find my car, his car would be brought home later.

"It'll be a new experience...But, I'm so glad I'm with you, and not Kevin. Trust me when I say this, I really am scared, I've always been scared of the thought of  
childbirth, not motherhood," I say, childbirth seemed like it'd be worse than parenthood itself.

"Hey look at me, I promise you, it'll all be worth it when it's over. I love you, and your a strong woman, whether you realize it or not," Derek says, pressing his  
lips to mine briefly, reassuring me.

We pull up to the front of the first house Derek has picked out. It's a big house, a nice one, a nice sized front yard, with a couple of huge trees out front.

"Hey, I'm Eric Patterson, and you must be Penelope. Derek's told me alot about you, and I think the 3 houses he's chosen will fit both of your personalites," A man  
approaches us, and shakes our hands.

"Well let's take a look?" I ask suggestively.

"We can do that," Eric shakes a key he's holding, and walks to the front door with us.

I loved the house, it had a huge living room, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a nice kitchen, along with a huge fenced in back yard for Clooney. The 2nd house was pretty, but  
not somewhere I seen myself settling down. The 3rd, well I loved it, but it was just way too big for my taste.

"So do you guys want to make an offer, or would you like to think it over, and call me back sometime?" Eric asks us, we were all having coffee at a local coffee shop.

"Penelope? Your call babygirl, I know I'd love to make an offer, just give me the go ahead," Derek says, kissing my cheek.

"I say, we do it. It's close to work, and the hospital, so it's not that inconvenient if you have to come from work to check on me," I say, I'd be on maternity leave  
before he was, and still at home with the baby when his leave was over.

Author's Note: Read, enjoy, and review my lovelies. No drama intended, but it puts a nice spin to everything i believe.


End file.
